


Save This For Me

by Stiney



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Het Relationship, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Pegging, Plot What Plot, Porn, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quality time with Face and Charissa. Face/Sosa/OFC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save This For Me

*****

It was dark when Charissa let herself into Face’s apartment; she called earlier to tell him she was going to be awhile but hadn’t expected work to go this late.

“Face?” She threw her jacket over the back of the couch and walked towards the bedroom. Noticing the light on she started to push the door open but voices, loud and oblivious to her presence stopped her.

“So fucking good.” Face groaned.

“Harder, yes, yes.” An unfamiliar female voice responded.

Charissa entered the room and all she could see was Face with a woman’s legs wrapped around his waist; the muscles of his toned, tanned back and ass working with each hard thrust into the writhing woman beneath him.

Charissa cleared her throat loudly, “What the _fuck_ is going on?”

All movement on the bed halted as Face straightened up and looked over his shoulder as Charissa walked towards the pair.

She could finally get a good look at the other woman; dark hair fell messily against her shoulders, a flush of exertion over her tan skin, her large breast heaving as she breathed. She quickly moved her legs from Face’s waist and scooted away from him a bit.

This was the defining moment on whether Charissa’s night would be good or fucking amazing. Most of the time the women would sputter and stammer and bolt out of the house but the way this one sat unashamedly exposed led Charissa to believe differently.

“Surely you’re old enough to understand what was going on, especially if this belongs to you.” The woman reached over and started stroking Face’s cock, causing him to moan deep in his throat.

Charissa kept eye contact with her. “True, he really is a handful. I do need help sometimes.”

“Help is always good,” The brunette smiled before getting onto her knees, replacing her hand with her mouth.

“Ahhhh, fuck.” Face hissed before twisting his hands in her hair.

Charissa ran her hand down his back, watching the other woman take in his full length.

Face leaned to kiss Charissa, whispering, “Nikki,” before sliding his tongue into her mouth. Charissa started taking off her clothes, eager to join them, pulling away to drop her blouse on the floor before climbing onto the bed.

She slipped her hand along Nikki’s body and watched for a moment as she moved, making Face grunt every time her hot mouth slid down his cock. Charissa reached out and slapped Nikki’s ass hard, causing her to moan and Face to growl, slamming his cock further down her throat.

 _‘I’m sure this is the first thing Face looked at.’_ Charissa thought as she soothed the red mark on her tight, perfect ass.

The brunette wiggled against her, moving her mouth off Face long enough to beg, “Please.”

Charissa slid three fingers easily into her wet pussy and started pumping at the same pace Nikki had set with Face.

As they continued fucking her, Charissa from the back and Face from the front, the couple locked eyes and she knew just by how dark his had gone that he was going to come very soon.

Charissa twisted and pressed at Nikki’s G-spot causing her to practically scream around Face’s cock as she tightened around Charissa’s fingers in orgasm. That’s all Face needed as he grabbed a handful of brunette hair and shot his load down her willing throat.

“Goddamn,” Face panted a moment later as he sat back and ran his hands through his hair.

Charissa smiled, watching as Nikki got to her knees, looking between the two of them as she licked her lips then wiped a hand across her chin.

Charissa took Nikki’s hand and sucked her fingers clean, moaning at the taste of Face as she ran her tongue over the other woman’s fingertips. She wrapped her arm around Nikki, pulling their bodies tight together as she kissed her deeply, bringing her hand up to gently squeeze the brunette’s left breast.

She moaned as Charissa’s tongue moved across hers and then it was Charissa’s turn to moan as she felt Nikki’s fingers slip inside of her.

Nikki broke the kiss then looked at Face. “Oh, she's mighty wet. We really should do something about this.” She held her hand out to him and he took it, playing his tongue across her fingers, before sucking them into his mouth. He released them a moment later then grinned at Charissa.

“Lay down, baby.”

Charissa back’s barely hit the mattress before they were both on her. Face with his fingers buried in her and Nikki with her tongue dragging across her clit.

“Fuck, oh fuck!” She cried out, hands digging into the bedding.

Face moved slightly, giving Nikki room to continue her glorious assault on Charissa’s clit as Face drove deeper, twisting as he slid out.

Charissa felt her orgasm start as her body shook and she grabbed the headboard, screaming as she came. Neither of them stopping until her hips ceased rocking.

Through blurry eyes Charissa watched as Face pulled Nikki into a kiss then he smiled that shit eating grin at her.

“Told you my girl tasted good.” He ran his hand up Charissa’s inner thigh, making her shiver.

Charissa lay against the pillows, breath evening out as she watched Face whisper in Nikki’s ear.

“You ass! Why didn’t you tell me? I would have left work a hell of a lot sooner.” She threw a pillow and Face laughed loudly as he dodged it.

Charissa started to sit up when Face climbed on top of her, pressing his body fully against hers.

“I want you to fuck her for me.” He whispered in her ear.

Nikki threw them a quizzical look as a huge smile broke out on Charissa’s face.

“Is that what you want, Temp? Want to watch me fuck her?” She questioned as her hand roamed his body, settling on his ass, which she gave a sharp slap before slipping out from underneath him.

“Get on your knees.” Charissa ordered Nikki as she walked to a chest by the bedroom door. She opened it and took out a harness, slipping a blue dildo into it before walking back over to the bed.

“Blue, my favorite color,” Face grinned as he helped Charissa with the harness buckles, his large hands gliding over leather and the heated, slick skin of her thighs.

“Ready?” Charissa asked, giving Nikki’s behind another smack. She yelped with surprise but wiggled her ass some more. With one hand on her hip, Charissa slid the dildo in easily as Nikki pushed back.

“Fuck.” Charissa hissed as Nikki’s movements rubbed the harness against her clit.

“Oh yes, that’s it.” The brunette moaned as Charissa took firm hold of her hips, sliding in and out of her. She glanced at Face, eyes hooded, back against the headboard as he slowly stroked his cock while watching them.

Charissa reached forward and rubbed Nikki’s clit, causing the brunette to buck hard.

“Yes, please just like that.” Nikki begged as Charissa continued pounding into her.

Face got off the bed and crawled behind Charissa, grabbing Nikki’s hip and pulling her towards them.

“Fuck her good for me.” He panted into Charissa’s ear as his other hand came around and took hold of her breast.

She fucked Nikki until the brunette shook and screamed and the combination of her in front and Face with his cock hard against her ass behind her had Charissa coming, fingers digging deep into Nikki’s hip.  
  
*****

The next morning Charissa woke out of sleep to the feeling of something warm and wet sliding between her ass cheeks. She opened her eyes but didn’t move, enjoying Face’s tongue on her.

“I know you’re awake.” He chuckled, plunging two of his slick fingers into her ass.

With her cover blown, she greedily pushed her hips towards him. Last time she woke up like this she ended up not being able to sit for two days.

“That’s it, baby.” Face murmured, palming her ass with his free hand.

Charissa look around the room and notice their friend from the night before has left.

“Where’d she go?”

“She’s long gone.” He removed his fingers and she could feel the head of his hard cock take their place.

Charissa turned her head slightly, the strap-on she used the night before in her line of vision.

“Wait.” She quickly flipped over as Face stared at her questioningly.

His hair was wild from a night of much pulling; anyone else would look ridiculous, but not Face. It just made him that much sexier.

Charissa wrapped her hand around the base of his long, thick cock and purred in his ear. “Lie down and let me fuck you, Temp.”

A sinful grin spreads across those gorgeous lips of his as he moved in to kiss her.

 _*Smack*_ She slapped his ass so hard her hand stung.

“Fuck.” He groaned, sucking air through his teeth.

“That's exactly what I'm gonna do to that ass of yours.”

Charissa went to the dresser, making a show of bending over as she dug in the bottom drawer. Straightening up she held a red dildo. “Red, my favorite color.”

Walking over to the other side of the bed she grabbed the harness and made adjustments before slipping it on, staring at Face for a moment.

He was on his hands and knees, that perfect ass in the air with her bright red hand prints on it.

“You fucking love this don't you?” She asked, positioning herself behind him. “Templeton Peck, always in control. Bet the girls would wet their panties if they knew how much you love me fucking your ass.”

Charissa skimmed a finger between his cheeks then spread him wide, bending over to let her tongue lap at him.

“Yes, goddamn it, yes.” He moaned, pushing back.

She poured on lube then gently eased two fingers into him as he started stroking himself.

“Not so fast, baby.” Charissa brushed against his prostate, getting him ready for her as he still pumped his cock with a purpose.

“Temp, stop.”

He glanced over his shoulder, smirking as he ignored her demand.

She leaned forward, grabbing a handful of his hair as she slid her fingers out of him. “I said stop.” She growled, tugging his head back sharply.

He flashed that wicked smile and moaned so low she could barely hear him. “Fuck me already.”

“What?” Charissa continued to tug on his thick, chestnut hair.

“I said fuck me al...”

She didn’t let him finish before letting go of his hair and grabbing his hips, burying the strap-on deep in his ass.

“Fuck.” He choked out.

“Isn’t that what you wanted, baby?” Charissa stilled, giving him time to adjust before pulling almost completely out then plunging back into his tight ass. Every rock of his hips sending shocks of pleasure through her clit.

Charissa didn’t stop him as he took hold of his cock again; too busy watching the dildo slam into his ass and the feeling of her own delicious orgasm building.

“Harder.” Face gasped as Charissa gripped his hip tight, driving into him over and over.

She shifted her angle slightly and knew it wouldn’t be but a couple more strokes as Face was reduced to moaning, panting and the occasional almost unrecognizable grunting, “Fuck”.

“Right there, oh yes.” Charissa screamed as her orgasm washed over her. Her vision blurred as she leaned forward, one hand on his hip, the other across his back as she felt him tense up under her.

“Uhhh.” Face moaned as he came, all over his hand and the sheets below them.

After a moment she slid out of him and he crumpled to the bed. She pressed along his side, kissing his shoulder and neck, his hand tangling in her hair.

“I don’t mind sharing you, but I’m glad you save this for me.” Charissa whispered before Face pulled her into a searing kiss.


End file.
